Different (rewritten)
by Robstarforever2017
Summary: The afterwards of "Troq" Starfire's thoughts and feelings...and a little surprise visit from Robin(rewritten)


**Hey! So I have decided to rewrite all my stories, except for **_**I'm sorry **_**because it was my first one and no matter how bad and mistakes it has, I am not going to fix it. So anyways here is my rewrite of Different.**

I stayed on the roof after Val-yor left and the rest of the team went back to doing what they were doing before this whole situation started. Playing the card games, I was not much in the playing cards mood.

They had asked me if I was the o and k. I had told them that I was fine. Although Robin was a little as some people would say…Skeptical? He let me be.

I just replaying what happened over and over again in my mind. How did I not see that he did not like me from the start? He had said _I see you have a Tamaranean._ He was doing the questioning of it.

When we were on his ship, he gave everyone a job except me. When we had our first battle with Locrixes he had first not called me to battle, when I did battle them, one hit the Quantum Eradicator almost activating it, he yelled at me. When the battle was over, I came over and apologized.

Then he said it. "I don't need help from a stupid troq"

_Troq._

I've been called it so many times: The Citadel, the Gordanians, the Pisons…and now him. Friend Cyborg also called me that wretched name, but he had simply misinterpreted the word, he apologized a number of the times to me after understanding what I had told him before.

I never thought I would hear that word as long as I was on earth…well technically we weren't on earth, we were in space.

I then wanted nothing to do with this…but I knew we had a mission to do and it was not my call. It was my best friend's…Robin's call, which was left in the dark in all of this, the whole team actually. They did not need to know. I did not wish them to. We had a job to do that would end the destruction of other species. Even if it meant being mentally abused.

It did not seem fair, but fair is something I learned a long time ago that it did not exist. Life is unfair as humans would say. And that was nothing but the truth.

When Cyborg told Robin, I saw how angry he looked. He asked me why I did not do the telling of him before and said he was going to make him do the apologizing to me. It did not matter how I felt, just because he was being the racist? It did not mean we should stop our mission. Other lives were at stake.

When it was time to 'send the plan into the action', he had ordered me to guard the ship. I had enough of it and told him that I would be going with him. I did not take orders from him. He was not the in charge of me.

When we had finally reached the central power core, he had plugged the Quantum Eradicator in. Then a powerful force field separated us. It had trapped him with the detonator. He told me to leave him and that there was nothing I could do.

No.

He does not know what I could do…and that was exactly what I told him. I had been able to open it up, it was extremely painful, but I knew he deserved to live and I wanted to do the proving of myself to him. I was able to get us both out of there just in time. In the midst of our escape he had greatly damaged his arm. Raven had simply put his arm in a 'sling'.

After his arm was put into that earthen contraption he was ready for departure. He then thanked all of us.

"Don't thank us, thank Starfire" Robin had said.

He looked at me and reluctantly said thank and said I was one of the good ones. How is one Tamaranean better than any other? I had told him he was wrong, and in returned he looked offended. He then went to my best friend for support.

Robin then told him to leave. Val-yor then said the Earthlings were just like the troqs. That is not what I wanted. After all they did for him, he still had the nerve to call them troqs. But it's like I said, there is nothing I could have done. His mind cannot be changed...but it does not matter, many more do not care for our looks or who we like. Those people are who truly matter.

"Hey, How are you doing"

I turn to look at Robin and saw he changed out of his uniform and into sleep wear. He was in the pants of sweat and was the color of black and in a shirt of tee that was the color of red.

"I am, the o and k, Friend Robin." I say as I look up into the sky. I became aware of the fact that it was now night. The moon was out and the stars were shining.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he came and sat by me and looked up at the stars as well.

"Yes Friend Robin" I replied. We then fell into silence. It was a comfortable silence…well for me in the least.

He then asked me "which one is Tameran?"

I smiled at him and pointed to a green color star. I stared at it for the while, I than felt as if I was being watched. I looked over and saw Robin looking at me. I then noticed how close our faces were away from each other.

We started leaning in more, but instead of doing the kissing of me, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me what troq meant sooner?" I frowned slightly, disappointed I answered him, "My feelings did not matter at the moment…we had a mission"

It was again silent for a long time before he said, "That never has stopped me." I look at him bewildered and said, "What do you mean?"

"Every time I see you fall…everything around me stops. My only goal is to not let you touch the ground…you see Star I can't let you touch the ground because I-" he stopped there as if afraid of what he was about to say.

"Because why?" I ask him.

"Because I love you Starfire."

He then leaned in and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. This kiss wasn't like the first time. No that was merely lip contact, this…this was different. It held so much emotion and I did not want it to ever stop, but unfortunately we both needed oxygen. He broke the kiss and we stared into each other's eyes…well eye to mask.

"I love you too Robin." I said and kissed him again. This kiss full of love and bottled up emotions. He cupped my cheek and I copied. I then felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. Wanting to deepen the kiss, I let him in.

"Eh hem!"

We both are startled and see Cyborg standing there with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. We are both are blushing as red as my hair. "Well I came up here to see if you wanted to watch a movie with us…but I see you guys have DIFFERENT activities to attend to…" and with that he walked away.

We looked at each other and laughed. "I suppose we should get down there" he said standing up and lending out a hand for me t take. I did and stood up. "One more kiss?" I ask and put on my best puppy dog face. He laughed and complied to my wishes.

**Well that is it. Tell me what you guys think. Which one do you like better?**


End file.
